Boggart
A boggart is an amortal shape-shifting non-being that takes on the form of the viewer's worst fear. Because of their shape-shifting ability, no one knows what a boggart looks like when it is alone, as it instantly changes into one's worst fears when one first sees it. When facing a boggart, it is recommended to have someone else along to try to confuse it, since facing more than one person at once would make it indecisive as to what form it must take, usually a mixed-up amalgam of the victims' fears. Description Physical appearance Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like if nobody is there to see it, although it continues to exist, usually giving evidence of its presence by rattling, shaking or scratching the object in which it is hiding. Boggarts are particularly fond of inhabiting dark, confined spaces, such as in wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, and the cupboards under sinks and desks. On at least one occasion, a boggart was found hiding in a grandfather clock. They also like shadowy corners. Some of the most famous boggarts include the Old Boggle of Canterbury (believed by local Muggles to be a mad, cannibalistic hermit that lived in a cave; in reality a particularly small Boggart that had learnt how to make the most of echos) and the Bludgeoning Boggart of Old London Town (a Boggart that had taken on the form of a murderous thug that prowled the back streets of 19th century London, but which could be reduced to a hamster with one simple incantation). Nature Like a poltergeist, a boggart is not and never has been truly alive. It is one of the strange non-beings that populate the magical world, for which there is no equivalent in the Muggle realm. Boggarts can be made to disappear, but more boggarts will inevitably arise to take their place. Like poltergeists and the more sinister Dementors, they seem to be generated and sustained by human emotions. Boggarts sometimes do not have the same strength or magic as what they imitate, for example, a boggart transformed into a Dementor has weaker magic than a real Dementor, or having a less deadly scream as opposed to a true Banshee, which could otherwise slaughter an entire class. When a witch or wizard has multiple fears that tie for their "worst," the boggart will typically cycle through those fears, presumably randomly. For example, a person who fears the loss of their entire family will have a boggart which takes the form of the freshly dead bodies of their family, with the boggart cycling through all the corpses randomly and never at the same time. Muggles can sometimes see boggarts, but rarely see them plainly and are often easily convinced that they are a figment of their imagination, as most Muggles refuse to acknowledge anything that might even be considered somewhat magical. Defence against a boggart The charm that combats a boggart is Riddikulus. The charm requires a strong mind and good concentration. The incantation and wand movement alone will not affect a boggart. The spell can be tricky, because it involves making the creature into a figure of fun, so that fear can be dispelled in amusement. If the caster is able to laugh aloud at the boggart, it will disappear at once. The intention is to force the boggart to assume a less-threatening and hopefully comical form. Having multiple people facing one boggart may reduce its effectiveness of frightening its victims, since it would not be able to determine which form to take. Known boggart forms Etymology In Celtic mythology, a boggart (or bogart, bogan, bogle or boggle) is a household spirit, sometimes mischievous, sometimes helpful. Notes Category:Species